Sweet Serena Tsukino and her love chase for Usagi Miyamoto
by EmpressLoveSiren23
Summary: Casey's cousin from Tokyo, Serena Tsukino, and her family plus her fiance Darien are all staying for a week in New York with Casey. The same week the turtles' friend Usagi Miyamoto and Gen from another dimension are also visiting them along with his beautiful fiance Sagwa. How will the turtles stop Casey's cousin Serena from falling in love with Usagi? Enjoy Everybody love to all.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Serena Tsukino

_**Usagi's love chase**_

 _ **Enter Serena Tsukino**_

Quick note: Serena is from sailor moon and if it's okay if I put her in my fanfiction story with the ninja turtles and I'm posing her as Casey's cousin from Tokyo, Japan.

The airplane landed at its destination in New York and its passengers were getting off and one of them is a teenage high school girl with long yellow hair that is put up in ponytails and buns and she is wearing Tokyo high school clothes and on her blue ribbon is a jewel-shaped like a pink heart with other sparkling jewels on it.

Her family and her boyfriend are walking to their taxi and when their driver asks where they are heading, The girl told him " To Casey Jones's grandmother's house, please". It turns out they were in New York to stay with Casey for the week and the girl with long yellow hair was his cousin, Serena and she was excited to see him since it was a very long time and they haven't seen each other for a long time.

Meanwhile, at the farmhouse, Casey and April were tidying up the place and they have the ninja turtles to help them including their master splinter.

"Man, I can't believe my cousin is gonna visit us for the week and we barely have seen each other since forever. I'm sure you guys will like my cousin and Don't worry, I told her and her family that you guys are the good guys and there is nothing to worry about". Casey told them.

Just then, a blue and white portal came out of nowhere and landed outside on the porch. The turtles especially Leo ran outside and they are full of excitement because they were expecting a friend of theirs from another dimension to visiting them in their world.

Out of the portal came a humanoid samurai rabbit wearing a blue shirt with a white circle and three small black circles in it and has black pants. On his feet were sandals and on his white belt are two swords and his long ears were held back with a white sash.

Next to him was a rhino with his horn cut off and he wore an all-white gi and has a sword around his belt. The large rhino looks around and spoke with a gruff voice " So this is the farmhouse that the turtles were talking about, looks old to me". Usagi shook his head and said, "Gennosuke, please behave yourself and we are gonna start being kind to them and we do not abuse their hospitality especially when they are being kind to us okay"?

"Usagi, It's so good to see you again". Leo and his brothers ran up to his friend and shook his hand. Then, Casey and April both came out the door and greeted the samurai rabbit, and his friend and Master Splinter came outside to greet them too.

"The pleasure is mine too Leonardo-san". said Usagi and he and Gen went into the house with the turtles and sat down on their knees and then Usagi noticed a picture of a girl with long yellow hair next to a boy shorter than her on the mantel and he asked a simple question " Who is the girl in the picture and who is the little boy next to her"?

Casey had just noticed the picture and told him " Who this girl? That girl in the picture is just my cousin Serena and with her, That is her little brother Sammy. She and her whole family are flying here to New York City from Tokyo to stay with me for the week. She and her family are on their way here and I just heard from Sammy that Serena is also bringing her fiance, some dude name, Darien, too".

What Casey is saying is that he hasn't seen her in a very long time and that he's just so excited to see her again". April told Usagi and he understands it completely.

Just then the same portal that brought Usagi and Gen to earth had just opened up again and out came a female cat in a cloak and hood of dark blue. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Casey went to go open it and saw the person who was at the front door and was confused about who she was and why she is here. "May I help you miss, because you have the wrong place".

But to answer Casey's question, she removed her hood, and Casey immediately recognized her for it was Sagwa, the girl that first came to their world. "Hey guys, look who came here". Everyone looked and they were excited to see her again. Then Usagi walked right up to Sagwa and he was gonna tell everybody about a very big surprise he has. He was really gonna tell everyone that Sagwa is his fiance and he is engaged to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Love Begins to Blossoms

**Usagi's** _ **love chase**_

 ** _Love Begins to Blossoms_**

 _ **Sorry everyone for taking so long with my other stories I have a massive case of writer's block so here is the second chapter of Usagi's love chase I hope you all enjoy it**_

After Casey brought Sagwa over to the living room, Usagi was excited to see her, and Sagwa is the same for Usagi. "My friends, there is something that I would like to announce to all of you and It is a piece of exciting news for me and her," Usagi told the others as they all gathered on the couch and waited for the news. "What is it, Usagi is something wrong back home?" Leo asked but Usagi shook his head no and he answered to everyone's shock "Sagwa and I are engaged to be married"! Everyone was shocked that Usagi is getting married to Sagwa and they all congratulated them both and even Leo was happy that Usagi had found love all by himself. "So tell us Usagi please, how exactly did you and Sagwa get engaged anyway"? asked Raph questioningly at Usagi when the celebration calm down and Usagi told him about what happened at the Moriyama family castle.

 _Lord_ _Baba Wim Bao Miao Moriyama and his wife Lady Mama Shao Fun Miao Moriyama looked at Usagi as they were talking to him and their Daughter over dinner, then her father spoke to him with the question "Usagi Miyamoto, why have you come to Marry our daughter, did you ask your master about us and our permission to marry our daughter?" Usagi sadly explained to the lord what happened to his master and told him that he was cut down in battle. "Right by my side, it was my sworn duty to protect him I had failed in my duty, but then I immediately saw your daughter and it was that she had given me a light of hope and I was glad that I was given a second chance at redemption. Both the Lord and Lady were sad at what Usagi said and they both had decided it was official. " Young samurai warrior, my wife and I were sad about what happened so it has been decided that our daughter, Princess Sagwa will be wed to you and also give you both our blessing to be married. Sagwa was happy to hear what her father said and she and Usagi hugged each other and were excited about him and Sagwa._

"Wow, Congratulations Usagi I'm happy for you and Sagwa for getting married, I hope you two both be happy for each other," said Leo and he means it after Usagi helps him when he was still moody after their battle with Karai and the Shredder. Just then, everyone heard a beep outside and they went to go find a Taxi outside the farmhouse. "Oops, I almost forgot about my cousins, sit tight everyone, April and I will be right back come on April let's go meet my cousins Serena and Sammy." After Casey and April left Sagwa remembered something that she almost forgot to tell the others. "Oh everyone, I nearly forgot to tell you that my family are coming to this Earth to see you all and thank you for all your help on defeating Carmilla and saving our home," Sagwa explained that before Sagwa and Usagi left, her parents told her that in the afternoon, they and Sagwa's brothers and sister would be coming to meet the heroes, who helped Sagwa and Kilik vanquished the evil and saved all the realms.

Meanwhile, outside on the front side of the farmhouse, Casey went up to the taxi and both doors opened up and both yellowed haired boy and girl stepped out revealing to be Casey's cousins from Japan. "Serena, Sammy, Aunt, and Uncle It's great to see you all again!" Casey ran up to them and they all hugged each other. Both Serena and Sammy were excited about staying a week with Casey, they both can hardly wait to play and have fun. "Cousin Casey, I would like you to meet my fiance and boyfriend, Darien oh Darien please come on out of the taxi and meet my cousin I so much have talked to you about," Serena called out to the taxi and out stepped a dark-haired boy wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and dark long pants. His eyes were blue and his smile was brighter than the sun itself.

"Casey, I like you to meet Darien, Darien this is my cousin Casey Jones". Serena introduced her Fiance to both Casey and April and they both shook hands while Serena's parents unloaded their suitcases from the trunk of the taxi and after they paid the taxi cab driver, they were coming into the farmhouse. Sammy asked Casey suddenly, "Hey Casey, who is this lady, is she your girlfriend?" Casey and April blushed at Sammy's question and shook their heads as they were helping with the suitcases and were chatting like it's been ages when they last saw them. "Sammy, this is April, the girl I have been seeing, and she's been with me for a few years."

Meanwhile, inside the farmhouse, Sagwa was looking out the window and she saw Casey and April with a few other people she has never seen before. "Usagi, who are those people and why are they coming here, are they all friend or foe," Leo answered for Usagi by saying that they are Casey's cousins from out of town and that they are gonna be staying with them for a week because Casey hasn't even seen them for ages and he wanted to catch up on lost times with them and Sagwa completely understands because it has been a lot of ages for her to even meet her grandparents after Carmilla was defeated and they restored the dark kingdom to its former glory. Her Grandparents would have been so proud of her and her siblings for defeating their long time foe and they would have a chance to finally meet and see them all grown up just like their parents.

 _ **Well, there you go folks, the long-awaited chapter of Usagi's love chase and I hope you all would love it and also this goes to a shout out to all my favorite authors including LadyDaisys, pastelpandora, and much much more and also I was been thinking about doing a tangled fanfiction where Rapunzel's sister Harmony, who turned evil and became a moon drop queen. But every Queen needs a king so she kidnapped Varian and Rapunzel was faced with a choice, face her sister or try to reason with her. Also, I would like to Apologies to LadyDaisys when I tried to talk to the author and tried to show my deepest apologies by making creating something that the author likes. Please, everyone, tell LadyDaisys that I'm so very sorry and also tried to be friends ok? So XOXOXOXO my friends I bid you adieu and please make a choice should I stay and do more fanfictions or erase all of my stories and be gone from fanfictions FOR GOOD. your guys choice Adieu maybe forever :'(**_


End file.
